Blood
by xXx-Destiny's-Angel-xXx
Summary: Kate has been more quiet since she found out the raft was destroyed. Jack takes her into the jungle and who does she see? Sawyer. Sorry bout the crappy title, out of ideas :P A great SawyerKate fic.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing apart from my Storyline. I hope you read and review!  
This will be a Skate story so be warned!

continues after the launch of the raft.

* * *

**KATE POV**

Kate was hunched in the corner in Sawyer's tent by herself. It looked empty and cold as she glanced at the place where Sawyer had once lived, breathed and slept. She pulled her curls back into a ponytail and got ready to search. Jack had sent her in so she could look for some alcohol, he had run out and many people had infected cuts and wounds. She had walked into the empty tent cautiously because she felt as if she was intruding in Sawyer's personal life.

She looked around the room where there were a few dusty suitcases and items lying around on the floor. Ever since he had left on the raft she felt...empty like this room. She grinned to herself. _What would Sawyer say if he knew I was here going through his stuff?_. She knelt on the floor and dragged the battered blue suitcases to her. It stank of sea water.She unzipped it and rummaged around untill she found what she was looking for, a small pile of alcohol bottles. She picked one up and looked at it, the clear substance within; _This can either hurt OR heal...Like Sawyer..._

She shivered as a gust of wind blew in from the beach. She picked up one of Sawyer's shirts and put it on over her green top. It was huge and nearly reached her knees. She inhaled Sawyer's scent and hugged the shirt to her, feeling comforted. She closed her eyes and remembered all of the times that her and Sawyer had spent together. She snorted as she remembered the times he had been a complete ass too.

_I wonder if I'll see him ever again? we were the same...both outcasts. I am alone now. Nobody really trusts me now that they know about me...that's sawyers fault. I shouldn't feel this way after all he did to me. But I can't help it. I can't help remembering his lips, his touch, his kiss. Sure,I only had kissed him becauseI had to but still... we have a love/hate relationship. Half the time I love him, the other half, I want to kill him._

She picked up the the small bottles and stuffed them into her rucksack. She slung it over her shoulder and marched out.

"Did you get it?" said Jack looking up from where he was bathing shannons grazed knee. Kate nodded and handed over the bottles, and even as she did, she felt as if she was doing Sawyer some kind of injustice.Jack unscrewed the top of one and dabbed it on to shannons knee where she winced and Sayid held her hand closely.

Jack looked up and frowned. "Why are you wearing Sawyer's shirt?" he asked. He looked slightly downcast as he went back to tending Shannons knee.

Kate looked down and noticed that she was indeed, still wearing sawyer's shirt. "Oh, I umm got cold and I found it in there" she said calmly.

_Well it IS half true. I just left out the part thatI missed Sawyer.._

Shannon looked up at her and grinned secretly. She knew ALL about the love triangle going on. She was good at observing these things. One of the only things she WAS good at, but hey it was a good skill to know.

Kate caught shannons grin and said, "What's so funny?" she raised her eyebow at the blond girl and the girl waggled her tongue back at her while Jack was still looking down.

"Oh, nothing..." shannon replied. Kate smiled, Shannon wasn't as stupid as you would first think.

"Well, I'm off," Kate declared as she picked up her rucksack and headed for her tent which was a little further along the beach. Shannon waved as Kate set off. She stopped. Her shoes were filled with sand, she removed them and walked along the shore, allowing the waves to gently wash over her feet as she walked. The waves crashed on shore, and overlapped, dissolving her footsteps as she walked on.

The moonlight was strong and she could see what everyone was doing. The sea was a beautiful turqoise glimmered like emeralds as the moonlight reflected off it.

She had a feeling that Jack didn't trust her much now as he believed that she poisoned Michael. She had told him that it wasn't her fault that Michael ended up drinking it. She knew that and although Jack did too...he always gave her a funny look nowadays. A look she couldn't decipher.

The last thing that she thought, was Sawyer and his scent. She felt comfortable in his shirt as she gently nodded off.

It would be even better if she could just...see him again.

* * *

**JACK**

"I'm worried about her" he declared while the others looked at him. Except for shannon who was leaving against a rock, carefully painting her nails a delicate shade of pink. She looked up and rolled her eyes at Jack and his stupidity.

"Yeah we ALL are"

Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I know, I know It's just, since the raft... well you know"

Shannon and claire nodded, they DID know. Since Kate had found out that the raft had been destroyed, she had been quiet, plastering a fake smile on if anybody asked how she was. But lately, the mask had slipped and Kate had been more and more quiet.

* * *

So yeah that sucked. Im fairly new to this, so i'll try to get better and Sawyer will be in it next chapter! brownie promise.

PLEASE read and review! I need some comments


	2. kiss

I own nothing but my storyline. Please r&r it would make my day.

THIS is Skate story although in this chapter it won't seem it. stick with me!

* * *

KATE

She didn't know why Jack had asked her to help him with mango picking, he was perfectly capable of doing it himself in her eyes. She knew he was trying to cheer her up with his lame jokes about Hurley, but all she could do was smile faintly, before her mind wandered into her own little world again.

I know they have been trying to help me, but I just want to be on my own...

Nearly everyday now, she had been visiting the waterfall. She would sit by the waters edge, it gently lapping over her feet as she hummed to herself softly, it was where she felt most at peace. It was almost as if she could feel Sawyers' presence there. She would smile happily for a moment, pick up her stuff and wander back to the beach. There she would make up some lame excuse to Jack and the others about where she had been.

She remembered the day that had swum together, they way he had teased her, tickled her and how she had felt so safe and happy. She remembered the look on his face when they were together, his playful eyes, his toned body. She remembered how his eyes ran over her body when they were swimming. She remembered...but they were memories. She would never see him again.

It took her a while to notice that she was actually in front of Jack and he had stopped a few moments before. She looked behind and saw him with his arms crossed looking at her.

"Oh" she said surprised. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked genuinely confused.

He sighed and walked up to her.

"Kate...what's wrong with YOU? It took you nearly a whole minute to notice that I'd stopped walking. Lately, you never smile, well a real smile. You're always quiet and when you do speak, it's like you have to put a lot of effort into it"

He finished looking at her sadly. It took Kate a while to process what he had said but when she was done she swallowed hard and put on her bravest smile.

"Jack...I'm FINE really" she said, but Jack stepped towards her and shook his head again.

"No Kate," he whispered. "You're not okay." with that he pushed a stray curl behind her ear and she looked at him nervously.

What is he doing? she asked herself, but before she knew it, Jack stepped towards her and pressed his lips against hers softly. Kate's face showed registered shock for a moment before she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him. She felt so...wanted. She saw his dirty blond hair, his mischievous eyes and his adorable smile. And she knew that she wanted him more than ever. She pulled him closer still, their lips kissing softly, she deepened the kiss although he seemed reluctant.

Why is he taking things slowly? this isn't like him at all she thought. She opened her eyes and saw Jack's face.

Wait! this...isn't Sawyer it's Jack. What are you doing?

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had kissed Jack, believing it was Sawyer. She was going truly mad. She pulled away sharply and Jack looked at her, upset.

"What? Kate?" he asked.

"What was that all about Jack?" Kate whispered to him dangerously.

Jack bowed his head before telling her awkwardly." I'm sorry Kate, it just seemed like well-"

They were interrupted by the sudden noise of leaves and twigs. They looked at each other nervously untill Kate edged towards the bushes catiously. She listened and heard voices.

"He's gonna die unless we find that bloody doctor"

"You think I don't know that? We'd better hurry,"

"Don't tell me what to do, I say we leave him here."

"Ana! Are you that selfish?"

"No I just think-shhhhh I hear something"

That's what Kate heard until she stood on a twig. She silently cursed herself at her stupidity and beckoned to Jack, who had heard it too obviously.

"Kate, they said Doctor. maybe they mean-" he began.

"You? yes I thought so too" Kate whispered. She took out a gun from her boots and Jack looked at her surprised.

"Kate where-" he hissed but she placed a finger on her lips.

"Where else would have stolen the key to the case?" she whispered laughingly. He shook his head smiling and Kate whispered

"Okay 1, 2 ,3 GO!" and they jumped out at the unsuspecting party.

"Put your hands up!" she shouted. They all did except somebody at the back who walked forwards carrying something.

"Kate? Jack? Thank god!" he smiled and Kate looked at him shocked.

"Michael?" she whispered frightened.

"Yes it's me, I survived the raft listen, there's not much time to explain but I need your help. Well, HE needs your help"

and with that, he lowered the man to the floor and Kate's heart stopped for what she swore was a minute. All eyes were on her as she dropped to the floor crying. She clutched Sawyer in her arms.


	3. Freckles

Please read and review... It makes my day and I'll carry on writing!

I own nothing to do with lost... apart from the calender, dvd's, book, magazine. hehe

* * *

****

KATE

Kate dropped to the floor and held Sawyers head, his breath warm against her chest. She got the shivers as she looked at his seemingly lifeless body and she felt the tears threatening to fall. His eyes were shut tightly, his hair sweaty, pasted to his forehead and he breathed heavily, as if having troubles breathing at all. She blinked the tears back, not letting anybody see her cry but she knew there were already a few tears on her cheek. She pulled her gaze away from him for a a bit to glance at Michael and whispered hoarsely.

"W-what happened?", trying to stop her hands from shaking, to no avail. Michael tried to quickly account all of the details that had happened.

"We were on the raft-others came. They took Walt, but Sawyer tried to stop them-he got shot" Michael spluttered quickly. Kate nodded taking in what she could and she looked down at Sawyer who was breathing slowly.

Sawyer's coughed slightly and Kate placed a hand on his chest. His eyes flickered open slowly if only for a second he gazed up at her, confused.

"Freckles?" he whispered, his voice cracked, sounding like sandpaper. "Oh...I'm dreaming again right?" he managed to choke out, looking tired and weary, before he closed his eyes again, slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. Kate grabbed his hand and looked at him worriedly.

"Sawyer! Sawyer, I'm here!" she said lowly, looking for and change in his face, but there was none. He dreamt on, as if in pain, but also in a state of bliss.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. She looked up at Jack asking for reassurance.

Sawyer...he HAS to be okay. I thought I lost him forever, now is my chance to be with him again.

Jack looked at him, sadly. "I don't know Kate, come on lets get him back to camp, then I can look at him" Jack said. She nodded and stepped back so that Michael, Jack could carry him. They did their best not too hold him too tightly as they gradually walked through the jungle bushes. The other woman, Ana and the black man Eko, followed after them, Eko nodding at Kate, acknowledging her before she asked them.

"Who are you?" she whispered quietly looking in their direction. She said it quietly as she still didn't trust her voice, it sounded out of key, not like hers at all and she looked as if she could burst into tears any moment.

"Tail section" Eko said simply as if it was as simple as that. She wanted to ask many more questions, but knew that could wait. All she could think of at the moment was Sawyer and how he must be doing. She quickened her pace to catch up with Jack and Michael looking at Sawyer as they struggled to hold him.

* * *

****

SAWYER

He drifted in and out of consciousness every now and then. He remembered being with, Ana, Eko, Michael and Jin. He remembered that Libby had been taken. They had searched for her for days before Ana said what they all knew was true,

"We need to forget and move on"

He also remembered when he first became feverish, Michael and Eko carried him. He had dreamt so many times, of Freckles, of Kate. Dreamt she was there with him, by him. He still dreamt about her, long dark curls, her smile, her freckles. Yet every time he dreamed he slipped back into the real world, the pain shooting through his body, and Ana saying they should just leave him.

But he had a vivid dream, if only for 3 seconds, where he saw Kate's face, looking down on him worried, tears threatening to spill. She held his hand. He thought that maybe, he had really seen her, but then he realised he must be dreaming again and slipped back into dream world.

Though he swore he heard her say:

"Sawyer! Sawyer I'm here" but he knew it was a silly dream, he would never see Kate again.

If only i had a chance...to say goodbye.. he thought.

* * *

****

KATE

She sat on the sand, waiting outside of the medical tent, her curls blowing in the wind as she hugged her knees to her body. Only 2 people could be in the tent, and apparently Eko was more important in there.

"Damn you Jack" she silently cursed, digging her fists into the cool sand next to her. She knew the reason why he didn't want her near Sawyer, hell, EVERYONE did. But the moment, one of them walked out of the tent, she would be in there, ready to comfort Sawyer. She would not leave his side she decided, but until that time, she would have to wait until Jack was done with him.

She looked out to the ocean, it's waves crashing against the shore, lost in her own world. She only just noticed that Ana was sitting next to her, looking at her pointedly. She raised an eyebrow at Kate and said, bored

"So I finally meet the famous Freckles" Kate looked at her. She seemed very... well as if she always laid things out straight. She appeared cold but Kate, good at working people out, decided there was probably more to her than met the eye.

Kate looked at her a moment, her head cocked to one side.

"What do you mean?" she said simply before glancing back to the shore again, mesmerised by the different colour of the waves.

"What do I mean? well...all that **git (she motioned to the tent and Kate gave her a hard look) **has been murmuring since he has been out was Freckles" Kate looked at her a moment, her head scrunched up in confusion.

"...Really?" she asked Ana.

Ana rolled her eyes at her and muttered

"Yeah..." before she got up and turned.

Kate smiled, the first real smile in weeks, she glanced up at Ana and said

"Thanks for telling me that".

"Nice shirt...but if your trying to deny your feeling for him...it's not doing you any favours" Ana said with raised eyebrows before nodding and turning away, walking to the moonlight.

Kate hugged the shirt to her, inhaling Sawyer's cologne smiling to herself as she remembered his cheeky smile, how he always teased her, and how much she had……missed him.

God, she was so glad he was alive...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks reviwers. People who don't review...smell :P

* * *

KATE 

Kate sat by his side, holding his sweaty palm in hers and gently stroking his hair with the other. She had sat there for the past 12 hours straight, not moving at all, and he still hadn't woken up. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat and he his temperature was definately higher. She might not be a doctor, but she knewas she hadn't left him yet.Jack had brought her some food a while ago, and after eating it she felt a bit better than before, but she didn't dare leave his side, in case he woke up.

_"Kate...you've sat here long enough, one of us can go watch him, you NEED to sleep" Jack tried to reason with her. He had been coming in everynow and then, to see what she was up to. He was envious and he knew it, but he tried to reason with himself, it was Kate's choice._

_"Jack I'm fine" Kate replied, flashing him a weak but reassuring smile, and turned her gaze back to Sawyer._

_Jack sighed and tossed her some food in a plastic bag. She caught it deftly and smiled_

_"Thanks" she murmured, looking up at him. He nodded and laughed at her._

_"Just don't over do it ok?" he asked."sure"_

She moved her seat a little closer and lay her head on his chest as it slowly rose and fell. He was warm and seemed to give off a buzz when he touched her. She got the shivers, but ignored them, too weary. Her eyes felt like lead, and although she struggled with all her might to keep them open, they slowly drooped and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

SAWYER

He played with her dark curls, weaving them through his fingers, coiling them round his hands. She was still asleep and didn't show any signs of waking soon. He gazed down on her as she slept. He had been surprised to wake up with Kate lying on him breathing on him, holding his hand, clutching it tightly. He of course thought he was dreaming until the sharp pain in his shoulder confirmed that he was actually awake.

At that moment...knowing that he was alive, with Freckles there with him, holding his hand, he had never felt so happy in his life.

The sea breeze hit his face blowing her curls out of his hands. He looked up to see that the curtain had been pulled away by Jack who looked at him slightly surprised.

"You're awake" he said slightly shocked.

"Talk about stating the obvious" Sawyer grinned at him but then frowned again as a sharp bolt of pain shot through him.

He coughed a bit then steadied himself, seperate not to wake Kate up.

Jack noticed Kate lying there and looked a bit dissapointed but sighed.

"Glad shes asleep, she has been over doing it. I told her not too" he said unhappily. Sawyer looked at him, his interest peaked for a moment,

"So...what do you mean? what has she done?" he asked. Jack looked at him, considering about what to say, before deciding on the truth.

"We were in the jungle...Kate and I... Sawyers face darkened for a moment we were picking fruit, for about 3 hours before we ran into you lot. We carried you here, and she waited outside the tent for about 3 hours while I patched your wound up, then she came in here, and just...looked over you for 12 hours without moving. I brought her food and stuff, but she wouldn't sleep, in case you woke up. She hadn't been sleeping anyway for the past week or so but after doing all of that...I'm not surprised she is exhausted." Jack finished off and Sawyer looked at Kate fondly for a moment before Jack spoke again.

"You're still ver weak from-" Sawyer was about to object about his ridiculous weak insult but Jack carried on "so don't even think about moving."

Sawyer who was still finding it hard to speak and breath, rolled his eyes as Jack walked out. He closed his eyes until he felt Kate stir on him.

He opened his eyes to see her getting up confusedly, before rubbing her eyes wearily. She looked at Sawyer before, gasping

"You're awake!"

Sawyer just smiled at her and said

"Heya Freckles"


End file.
